Jealous of fanboys !
by 404. suck my nuts
Summary: Natsume hyuuga , jealous ? Jealous of who and what is he doing with Mikan in her room ? Something is not right .. please review ! ( LEMON ! )
1. 1

**hehe , first lemon fanfiction !! I decided to make it since I know quite alot from the wierd fanfictions I read . Hey ! Don't judge . XD** **Disclaimer ; I do not own Gakuen Alice .**

" Oi Natsume , are you there ? " Mikan asked him with worries in her eye . Natsume snaps out of his thoughts and stared at her . Indeed she was a goddess with a petite figure . " Hn . " was all Natsume can say . He had never felt the urge to do it with his polka dots but lately , his hormone caused him to feel this way .

Next period was Narumi's lesson , Natsume wanted to skip to stop his urges and because Narumi's lessons were boring .

" Natsume , where are you going ? " Ruka asked although he knows where was he going , his sakura tree .

" No where . " replied Natsume . Ruka wanted to follow but there was this feeling that makes Ruka feel that he should leave Natsume alone .

 _'Why am I feeling this way ? The more she shows her legs the more- Stop Natsume . Why are you so in love with that baka ?'_ It was true , lately , Mikan was growing taller and more curvy , causing her thighs to show and making her group of fanboys to grow and Natsume to be jealous .

But he had to really thank the person who created these skirts that stops at mid thigh . It was short to see her soft and milky leg , causing him to drool .

He decided to have some **_fun_** with her later after school .

Ring !! Ring !! Ring !!

The school bell finally rang . It was gym right now and the boys and girls went on ahead to change .

This was also a problem to Natsume . Since Mikan was getting taller , her shorts became shorter , making him feeling all kinds of feeling and this makes him tempted to do all sorts of things with her .

" Mikan , Natsume . Go get the basketball in the gym room , we're gonna play basketball today . Here's the key . " The gym teacher instructed .

' _This is a good chance for me , ugh . The thoughts of me and polka being alone'_ . His hormones started to act up again .

" Natsume ? What's wrong ? You're spacing out , do you wanna go to the infirmary ? " Mikan asked Natsume who is currently looking at her with lustful eyes .

" Tch , this doesn't concern you . Get lost polka . " Natsume blurted out although that was not what he was intending to say but this was better than him confessing his love for her .

" I was just trying to be nice " Mikan pouted cutely .

Yes , Natsume saw her cute little face and blushed , his bangs covered his eye , luckily , no one saw it .

" NATSUME SAMA !!! MARRY ME !!! " a random fangirl screamed as all the fangirls ran after him . He burned one of his fangirls hair and went to get basketballs for their class .

" So can 2 groups please demonstrate how to play basketball for our class ? How about Natsume and Hotaru's group ? " The instructor looked at the both of them but everyone sweatdropped when they sae Hotaru's eye filled with money sign as she thought of ways to threathen her teacher .

Hotaru's group has 5 group members including herself . The members were Mikan , Anna , Nonoko , Sumire and Hotaru herself while Natsume's group has 5 group members including himself as well . They were Koko , Kitsuneme , Mochu , Ruka and Natsume himself .

They all knew Ruka and Natsume were the best in their group and Mikan and Sumire were also the best in their own group . They both have to challenge each other and whoever have the most score wins .

Natsume as captain and Mikan as captain , there was no way they were gonna lose to each other . Natsume was focusing on Mikan's feature as Mikan was dense enough not to realise anything except for the glares his fangirls give . Mikan sweatdropped at the sight of his fangirls as he smirked .

As the game begin , everyone played their roles and tried their best . As Mikan took the ball from Natsume's hand when he wasn't focus , Mikan scored a goal . " Dang , she's good .. " Koko and Mochu said to Natsume as he wiped off the sweat with his shirt and fangirls screamed when they saw his 6 packs .

Natsume smirked as he thought that Mikan would turn beet red but all he see was fanboys giving her towel and bottles of water . Slowly , the temperature started rising . Everyone sweatdropped when they see Natsume with a dark aura ...

 **hey !! This chappie is quite long hehe .** **chappie 2 coming up . will update ASAP !! Please review :))**


	2. 2

**hehe , sorry !! haven't been updating but i will today !! pls review !!**

Hmm.. Should I just burn them or should I just stab them ? Wait- why am I like this ? I am NOT jealous.. at least i think i do . I will do something to punish her .

Natsume smirked , Mikan saw this and knew something was off . Gym lesson was soon over . It was time for everyone to go to their own dorm and rest . Natsume decided to pay HIS polka a visit .

"Natsume ? What are you doing here ? Come on , don't disturb me ! Let me take a break ! I'm sick of these fanboys running after me" Mikan exclaimed and pouted .

Sure , she did look cute and Natsume almost fell for that but he remembered that he had to finish his task first .

"Polka , what do you think makes me come to your stupid girly dorm ?" Natsume questioned her and that smirk on his handsome looking face just irks her .

"Wipe that smirk off your face , jerk ! And don't call my room stupid and ugly ! How am I suppose to know why you're here ? You want to challenge me to a game again or what ? " Mikan told him , clearly pissed off .

"Now , now Mikan dear" Natsume smirked. This was not a good sign , "Mikan dear"? She cringed at her nickname . Natsume held up a box of who knows what and smiled at her , innocently .

This Natsume.. he's obviously trying to look innocent , too bad he looks constipated ! Mikan giggled at that thought . "What so funny polka ? Something on my face?" Natsume asked , obviously thinking that Mikan was crazy , giggling for no reason .

"Look at yourself , your "innocent" face look so wierd haha ! "Natsume didn't care about Mikan's comment and scanned around the room . He saw a bed nearby and decided to pin her down .

1 step , 2 step , 3 step..

Mikan was backing away , slowly..

Something just wasn't right but she didn't know what . There was this glint in his crimson red eye , Mikan knew it was time to read his mind .

She fished out a white , yet translucent stone . It was the mind reading stone . Did I mention that she went on missions ? Her oh , ever so dear uncle send her to steal GA's enermy , AAO .

I know what you guys are wondering , "Why not Persona ?" Apparently , Mikan was too strong for him .

Back to the story..

'Heh , I bet polka is craving for it .' Mikan heard it . 'Craving for what ? Don't tell me-' . Before Mikan could even finish what she was thinking , a strong pair of arms pin her to her bed .

Too bad Natsume didn't know that Mikan learn Martial Arts . Mikan took her chance and grab his arm , flip him over and place her hands on his throat . "Natsume , stop thinking of all these thoughts ."

Now this really shocked Natume .

'Martial arts huh ? Hmm , not bad but who taught her all those and how did she read my mind ?' Natsume thought for awhile and smirk .

Oh how Mikan wished to wiped that smirk off his face , Natsume came closer to her , 2 inches away from her face and he plant a kiss on her soft pink lips .

Mikan was blushing madly but she was happy .

'Natsume kissed me . He took my second kiss..' Mikan was contented but didn't want to show . She glared daggers at him and immediatley went out of her room ., leaving the poor kuro neko alone , smirking .

"Heh , that was a good one . I'm definatley gonna get what I want later." Natsume then walked out , not knowing that the owners of the amethyst and ocean blue eyes had seen everything .

A dark aura surrounding both them . Hotaru was giving off that ' Don't you DARE mess with me ' vibe which made the poor bunny boy shiver .

" How DARE he stole her second kiss , they aren't even a couple YET " Hotaru screeched .

" I'm so bored~ " the brunette sighed . She decided to take a warm bath to clear her mind .

"A bath huh ? "Natsume lick his lips and went to the bathroom . 'I sense a presence . This presence is a.. cat ? Natsume ?!' Mikan thought and her eyes widen .

Oops , our poor kuro neko has been found out .

Luckily the door was locked . She quickly got out of the shower and quickly wear her pajamas and open the door .

 **CLIFF HANGER !! pls review !! it'll mean so much to me !!** **XD**


End file.
